Souta's Horrible Training
by Yugitehmasterofwriting
Summary: Souta has some problems with Kagome and Inuyasha again


Yugi:okay this'll be fun

Souta:What am i doing here????

Yugi:Welcome to the wonderful world of my mind 

Souta:There's not much in here

Yugi:Shut up...I don't own Inuyasha or Inuyasha related materials but have fun anyways

Souta's Horrible Training

By:Yugi-kun

Inuyasha sat in Kagome's living room playing with her fat cat. She had gone through the bone-eaters well once more for, as Inuyasha calls it, a "useless test". Souta was at home because there was a fire at his school(don't worry just a little one in a trashbin because a teacher was smoking). Souta came into the room down troden holding a bowl of Ramen. Inuyasha stared at the bowl hugrily, and dropped the cat. "Het Souta can I have some ramen?" Inuyasha asked falsely sweet.

"No it's the last of the ramen until Mom goes shopping again." he said while slurping a noodle.

Inuyasha almost gave up but had a stroke of greed and asked "Is there anyway you'd give me that ramen?" Inuyasha said in the same voice.

"None that I can think of unless...Naw it's stupid." Souta looked down.

Inuyasha, who would do anything for ramen, asked, "What do you need help with something?"

Souta nodded, "Well you know that girl you and Kagome helped me hook up with?" Inuyasha nodded quickly. "Well she said things would be great if I could become fitter, but i don't know how."

Inuyasha smiled, "Is that all? Well I can help with that." Inuyasha picked up Souta and carried him outside, the bowl of ramen in his other hand. "Okay this is the beggining of your new training." Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and handed it to Souta and started to slurp his noodles happily. "Okay swing that as many times as you can." he said with a noodle hanging out of his mouth. Souta swung it twenty times before keeling over and lay on the ground panting for breath. Inuyasa, having finished the ramen after the fifth swing, was looking down at Souta with smirk on his face. He knew that the little guy had definete potential.

At this time Kagome came walking up. She saw Inuyasha standing triumphantly over Souta who looked tired and sweaty. "INUYASHA WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!!" she shrieked, but she did not give Inuyasha time to explain, "Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT_ SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT__** SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT**_!!!" He was deep within the ground by this time. Souta finally got up and explained the situation. Kagome looked down at the crater Inuyasha was in. "I'm sooooooooooo sorry Inuyasha. I want thank your for helping out Souta."

Inuyasha pushed himself fromt he earth and wheeled on Kagome, "Don't jump to conclusions!" His voice cracking on conclusions.

"Wait I have the best idea." Kagome ran inside the house and came out 5 minutes later wearing a grey cloth sweat suit. Her hair was tied back and she had a cap on her head and a whistle around her neck. She blew on it and Inuyasha fell down holding his ears. Kagome didn't see him and looked at Souta.

Inuyasha jumped up right after Kagome had stopped blowing. He grabbed the whistle and crushed it while it was still on the necklace. It was nothing but a ball of metal now. "Never play that evil tiny flute again!" Inuyasha then stomped into the house.

Kagome blinked twice, "Oooookay." She looked at Souta "I want yout to do 20 laps of running around the shrine and no dinner tell you do."

One hour later Souta came walking into the house drenched in sweat. He muttered something about a shower. He fell asleep after his shower in his room lying on his bed in nothing more than his tighty whities.

The next day Souta came home after school and looked both angry and sad. He glared at Inuyasha and half cried half yelled, "YOU KNOW WHAT MY GIRLFRIEND DIDN'T SAY FITTER SHE SAID A BETTER KIDDER AS IN I NEEDED BETTER JOKES!!!" Inuyasha looked quite unabashed.

"You should listend better." Souta ran up to his room and stayed there until Inuyasha and Kagome left that afternoon.

At dinner Souta looked at his mother and grandfather "Remind me never to listen to Inuyasha or Kagome again." They looked confused but said okay.

Yugi: hoped ya liked it.


End file.
